The Darkness...
by juliemoonstar
Summary: This is my first Gundam Wing fic. It is kindof a spin off of my friend RagingSilverDragon's story
1. Begining...?

The Darkness.  
  
What is this.I see me.chained by my arms.the chains lead to the ceiling.and I have cuts all over my arms.I see cuts and bruises all over my body.and I see my clothes ripped where the cuts are.they look like they were made by a sword.And there are also burns.everywhere.I can't see much but wait.there is something in front of me.a face...I see a scar over the right eye.but nothing else then I notice something.it's not me.it's someone else.and I black out.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story and the plot and I own my self but not the charcters or the real people but I do have a pretty Gundam Wing action figure set that you can't have no matter how many times you sue me. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R. Thank you. Ja'ne 


	2. A dream...?

The Darkness.Chapter two  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
* Movement *  
  
I awake to the face of my dear older brother Trowa. 'He looks worried.I wonder why.'I think. "Oh good she's finally awake." comes a voice from the door. I turn towards the door.and see my friend Ruby standing there.who looks worried too. But it was Blaze who was standing next to her who talked.but as I watched them I could sense Ruby looking for some meaning of what was going on in my eyes.that's why I turned over to face my brother again. "What's going on?" I asked. "That's what we would like to know." 'Oh look.hi Wufei I didn't see you there.what's wrong with me.' "That's what were here to find out Johnson." said Ruby. 'omg I must have spoke out loud.I wonder why.how can you speak out loud and not realize it until someone else answers you are says what.hmmmmm.that's a very interesting subject.I wonder what everyone is doing in my room.' "What are ya'll doin in my room?" I asked. "We heard you screaming.and walked in with you out of the bed rolling all over the floor screaming incoherently." said Ruby and Trowa at the same time. "Oh! Really! I was! I'm so sorry guys. But, I'm better now ya'll can leave." I said. "But you never have woke up screaming before." said Blaze. "Well I rarely have bad dreams and the last one I had was when I was 10 years old." I stated. "Well then that really is a rare occasion.care to tell what it was about?" Heero walked in saying. "Nothing absolutely nothing.whats that." I said pointing to the bowl and towel in his hands trying to change the subject. " You were running a fever and I made Heero help me find the bowl that him and Duo lost last week * Glares at Heero and Duo. Heero and Duo flinched * so we could put water in it and see if we could lower your fever a little." Stated Quatre walking in behind Heero and Duo. * Heero places the bowl and towel on the dresser and walks away. Quatre walks up to the table glaring at, Heero who smirks, and damps the towel gently running it over my forehead. I flinched from the cold water mixing with my sweat. * "Wufei since your not doing anything can you go grab two Tylenols from the bathroom?" asked Quatre. "Fine." said Wufei. "Very social wu-bear." I muttered. Ruby, Duo, and Blaze giggled at that comment while Heero and Trowa smirked and Wufei humphed. "That was mean Julie!" Said Quatre. "As if I care." I muttered turning over. A few minutes passed and Wu-bear came back with the pills. "Lets leave her be now and let her rest. Sleep well Julie." Said Quatre walking out with the boys following him. Blaze ran over and jumped into the bed causing me to bounce up and my head to hit the headboard. "OUT!!!!!" I screamed. Lets just say Blaze ran out as fast as she could bumping into Quatre who had heard the scream and the bang and was concerned. Quatre's head popped into the room through the crack in the door. "Everything is fine Quatre." Stated Ruby as she crawled in to the bed next to mine. "Okay then good night Ruby and Julie." Said Quatre. " G'night." We both said. Suddenly Kat ran in "Julie Ruby you'll never guess what happened!!!!" She said. What?" we asked. "He asked me out!!!!" she said. "Who?!?!?!?!?" "Milliardo!" "WHAT!!!!" We screamed. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sapphire as she and Blaze came running in from Saphire and Wufei's shared room. "MILLIARDO FINALLY ASKED KATRINA/ME OUT!!!!!!!" Ruby, Kat, and me screamed. "REALLY!?!" screamed/asked Blaze and Saphire. "YES REALLY WHAT DO YOU THINK WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!?!?!?!?!?!?!" "OMG!!!THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY EVER!!!!!!!!!!" we all screamed and then laughed. "Can you girls please quite it down a little?" asked Trowa who had peeked into the room. "Okay! Sorry!" we all said simultaneously. Then he left we waited until we couldn't here any thing more and then looked at each other and busted out laughing. "You know what all this needs is Heero and Quatre declaring their undying love for Julie and Relena." Stated Ruby. "Yeah like that would ever happen." muttered me and the others. We didn't realize that there were two figures covered in shadows outside the door listening to our conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued.  
  
Authors Note: Okay so this was just the first chapter give me a break! (stares at the empty chairs in front of her where the audience should be).o.k.well anyway the bedroom arrangements are: *cough cough* Heero and Trowa.Julie and Ruby.Wufei and Saphire.Quatre and Duo.Blaze and Katrina.and Milliardo and Relena do not live here ok lol. The couples are:*cough cough* Heero and Julie.Trowa and Ruby.Wufei and Saphire(nothing happens in those rooms by the way you HENTAIS..Gomen lol).Duo and Blaze.Quatre and Relena.and Milliard and Katrina.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Even though I wish I did.but.. I do own my Gundam Wing action figures and you can't have them their mine mine I tell you mine MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R. Thank you. Ja'ne. 


	3. Perfectly Fine?

The Darkness. Chapter Three  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Movement*  
  
~Outside the room~  
  
"Oh my god."One of the shadows whisper. "How could they have known?" Other shadow "What do you mean 'They' know, Why didn't 'I' know?" First shadow "No one was supposed to know.and what is this of Heero and Julie?" second shadow "Jeez..you didn't know about my Japanese buddy's Crush on the Lavender Chicka?.Yeah Heero likes my cousin.I can't believe you couldn't tell!" Said the shadow that we now know is Duo. "Well I'm so sorry that I don't pay much attention to Mr. 'Perfect Soldier'!" Said the shadow as we now see is Quatre. "I can't believe I just heard that from you of all people." *Slowly starts to grin/smirk*"I'm going to go tell the others what we just found out!"*Starts running down the stairs making as little noise as possible so the girls don't figure out they were there Quatre's eyes slowly widen* "You.wouldn't." Duo screams from down the stairs "WANNA BET?!?!" *Quatre suddenly jolts down the stairs and into the living room and tackles Duo to the ground in the middle of the room as the other three male pilots stop what they were doing (AN:Trowa-Reading.Heero-Laptop.Wufei-Movie.)to stare at the two on the floor who were wrestling* "I won't let you tell them!" says Quatre. "What makes you think you think you could stop me!" Duo screams while attempting to push Quatre off. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Screams Quatre. "HEERO, TROWA, WUFEI GUESS WHAT?!?!" Screams Duo. "THE GIRLS KNOW ABOUT Q-MAN'S CRUSH ON RELENA AND HEERO'S CRUSH ON JULIE!!!!!" *Trowa suddenly drops his book mouth wide open in shock at Duo's announcement of Heero and Julie not even hearing the one of Quatre and Relena. While Wufei just stares open mouthed at Duo then at Heero then at Quatre and back at Duo. And Heero.well.Heero is VERY pale and staring at Trowa as he slowly turns towards him with a maniac look on his face. Trowa runs up to Heero and grabs him by the collar of his Black T- shirt* "WHAT IS THAT, THAT HE SAID ABOUT YOU AND MY BABY SISTER?!" Screams Trowa. Heero gulps and responds with a low. "He said I had a crush on her.though he was seriously mistaken I love her." *Trowa's eyes widen as he slowly drops Heero and walks backwards falling onto the couch staring at the ceiling clearly shaken up by that reply*  
  
~On the top of the staircase~  
  
"Oh..my.god." Mutters Ruby, Julie, Saphire, Blaze, And Kat. *The five girls slowly and quietly make their way back to Ruby and Julie's room* "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT, THAT WAS ACTUALLY TRUE IT WAS JUST A STUPID GUESS! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HEERO IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Screams Ruby. *Julie is just sitting on her bed staring at the wall in a complete daze* "oh my god..oh my god.oh my god.oh my god.oh my god..oh my god.oh my god.oh my god." She mutters over and over again. "OH MY GOD HE REALLY DOES LIKE ME..WAIT..NO HE LOVES ME!" Screams Julie in sudden realization and she falls onto the floor next to Ruby. "Ruby..your older brother loves me.and I love him..and your going out with my older brother..what would that make us?.wouldn't that be incest of some sort?.I'm sure it would.in some weird fucked up way.oh my god I'm committing incest!" *whines slowly falling to the floor. Ruby sighs and picks her up by her shirt collar and slaps her across the face as she snaps out of it* "*Sighs* Thanks Ru-Chan.Oh my god." *Ruby sighs and lets her go* "You will never fall out of this will you?" Says Ruby. *Julie shakes her head and Ruby sighs Blaze suddenly pipes up* "HEY! GUESS WHAT THIS MEANS?! This means that now we ALL have boyfriends to go out with!.Once they get the nerve to ask us out..or we get the nerve to ask them out.Maybe Kat could talk Milli into helping!" Blaze says. *Kat suddenly wakes up from her spot at the foot of Ruby's bed* "NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!" Kat screams. *Blaze and Julie try their puppy dog faces on Kat* "PLEASEEEE KAT-CHANNNNNNNNN!!!!" *they both put out their lower lips in the old fashioned pouting puppy dog face routine and it works. Kat sighs in defeat* "Ok..Ok.You winYou win.But I will not force him to." *Julie is now all giddy and bounces over to the Vid Phone turning it on and dialing Milliardo's number* "Good, you could ask him now before you change your mind!" *Kat sweatdrops and asks Milliardo as sweet as she can if he could help them out with their problem. Milliardo smiles and replies* "Anything for my girl and her best friends!" *In the background you see and hear Julie lean over towards the other three girls and mutter* "God we need to take advantage of that little promise." *the other three girls nod thinking of all the stuff they could buy on all of the shopping sprees to Best buys and game stores and Toys R' Us and what they could get out of the Scientists Laboratory and many MANY other things they could do with the help of Milliardo* "Oh yeah.defiantly." *they all grin evilly for a few seconds then start smiling sweetly again. Milliardo and Kat looks scared but hang up after a few moments of being all mushy like. Kat walks out the room pulling Blaze with her* "G'Night everyone me and Blaze are going to sleep." Mutters Kat. *Blaze and Kat walk out of the room and towards their's on the way Blaze saw Duo by his door and they started grinning at eachother then Quatre walked up to Duo glaring and grabbed his braid pulling him into their room and you hear a bunch of sounds then a yelp and a swish of covers. Blaze blinks in confusion and Kat sighs then pulls her into their room and slams the door. Ruby and Julie look at eachother* "OKAY! That was weird."They say simultaneously and Start laughing. *Wufei starts walking up the stairs and the two girls look at each other and grin evilly then both jump at him* "WU-BEAR!!!!!!!" The two girls scream. *Both hug him tightly and he growl throwing them over his shoulder Julie is caught by Heero and Ruby is caught by Trowa who just so happened to be right behind Wufei. Heero and Trowa glare at Wufei and he squeals then runs to his room grabbing the laughing Saphire who was standing right in front of Ruby and Julie's room and running into their's slamming the door. Julie and Ruby both look up at the guys who were holding them* "My Hero!" They say then start giggling and jump out of the guys' arms and run into their room. *Heero and Trowa blush slightly then look at eachother and start waking towards their room passing the girls room and they see Ruby standing at the door but they don't see Julie. They blink and look in all of a sudden they see a flash. (By the way they were blushing even more when they walked in the room) They look forward and slightly to the right and see Julie standing their with a camera. They blink and realize she took a picture of them in THEIR room BLUSHING and blush even worse. Julie then takes another picture* ".shit" The two boys, say. *The two boys run out of the room and into their's still hearing the two girls laughter highly playing in their ear drums. Both sigh and fall on the beds and soon fall to sleep with slight smiles on their faces. In Blaze and Kat's room Blaze is asleep on a Beanbag chair and Kat is spread out across the middle of the bed sleeping. In Quatre and Duo's room Quatre is under the covers sleeping like a normal person would while Duo is on the floor with just his feet on the bed and his covers thrown over him asleep as well. In Wufei and Saphire's room Wufei is on a little traditional Chinese bed mat that has a little red Chinese dragon on it and Saphire is laying down on a bed, on the opposite wall he is by, that has a Blue Dragon, with some flowers around it, on the covers both asleep. In Julie and Ruby's room Ruby is curled up on her bed half asleep half staring at the ceiling chuckling every now and then and Julie is in her bed sleeping but every single time Ruby laughs she wakes up so she throws a pillow at Ruby and it hits her on the head* "Shut up and go to sleep already Ruby No Baka-san." Julie says. *Ruby grumbles but turns over and goes to sleep and Julie does the same*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued  
  
Author's notes: KAWAII!!!!!!!! LoL. Well how do ya'll like Chapter three? I think this soooo kawaii lol. Well please review cause this chapter gave me trouble. Blaze and me had started writing it and then my computer started messing up and rebooted and we couldn't find it well it ended up the next day I came back and there it was I mean I was like "OH THANK YOU GOD!!!" lol. Well please review and tell me what u think of my story thanks. R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.but MY Heero is MINE!!!!.Eh.sorry. 


End file.
